Sechs Tage
by Lollo-Rosso
Summary: Tony und Tim geraten in eine scheinbar auswegslose Situation, denn das Team glaubt, dass sie tot sind. DiNozzo/McGee
1. Chapter 1

Hi!

Ich weiß nicht genau, wie und wann mir die Idee kam, aber ich dachte mir, ich schreibe sie mal auf ;)!

Das ist meine erste „längere" FF und ich hoffe natürlich, dass sie euch gefällt :)!

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nichts und ich habe nicht vor hiermit Geld zu verdienen.

**Pairing:** DiNozzo/McGee

**Inhalt:** Tony und Tim geraten in eine scheinbar auswegslose Situation, denn das Team glaubt, dass sie tot sind.

Prolog:

„Das war die falsche Antwort." erwiderte Blake und drückte ab. „Nein! Sie Scheißkerl, verdammt, ich hab ihnen alles gesagt!" schrie Tony und beugte sich zu McGee, der blutend am Boden lag. „Na dann, _tschuldigung_. Ich lass euch zwei dann mal wieder alleine." lachend drehte er sich um und verließ den Raum.

Tony hatte sein Hemd ausgezogen und drückte es mit aller Kraft auf die Wunde an Tims Bauch. „Hey Tim, du darfst nicht die Augen zumachen! Hörst du bleib wach, erzähl mir irgendwas!" Tim schlug die Augen wieder auf und sah Tony ins Gesicht. „Es ... ist ... so ... kalt..." dann fielen seine Augen wieder zu und er begann stark zu zittern. Tony gab ihm einen sanften Klapps auf den Hinterkopf. „Du schläfst jetzt nicht! Bleib gefälligst wach! Bitte, du musst wach bleiben! Die anderen kommen bestimmt und holen uns hier raus! Gib jetzt nicht auf! Bitte!" er hatte bereits seine Jacke ausgezogen und Tim damit zugedeckt. „Es ... tut ... mir ... leid! Ich... ich ... kann ... nicht ... mehr. Ich ... ich ... muss ... dir noch ... was sagen ... bevor ..." Tony unterbrach ihn „Oh nein, sag es nicht, sag es nicht! Du kommst hier raus und dann kannst du mir das sagen, was du mir sagen willst! Hast du verstanden, du gibst jetzt nicht auf!!! Das ist ein Befehl Bambino, verstanden?!" Tim lächelte leicht. „Es ... tut mir ... leid. Ich ... hätte es ... früher sagen sollen ... ich ... liebe ... dich." Dann fielen seine Augen zu. „Nein, nein Tim! Du kannst mir sowas nicht sagen und dann einfach sterben! Los komm schon mach die Augen auf. Mach!!!" Tony schrie ihn regelrecht an, aber Tim öffnete seine Augen nicht mehr. „Bitte lass mich nicht allein, bitte mach die Augen wieder auf. Komm schon." mittlerweile war es mehr ein Flehen, aber Tim rührte sich nicht mehr. „Ich liebe dich auch, bitte, bitte kämpfe!" Tony liefen die ersten Tränen über die Wangen und obwohl er wusste, dass Tim es nicht bemerkte, drückte er ihn fest an sich und ließ ihn nicht los.

Tbc...

So Katja, jetzt nur für dich ;):

_**Flop**_

Ich freue mich natürlich über FB ;)!


	2. 5 Tage zuvor oder auch der Alptraum begi

5 Tage zuvor oder auch der Alptraum beginnt

Seit drei Tagen arbeitete Gibbs' Team nun schon an dem Fall und bis jetzt hatten sie nicht eine brauchbare Spur gefunden. Zwei Lance Corporal waren verschwunden und egal welchen Hinweisen sie nachgegangen waren, alle verliefen sich im Nichts. Dementsprechend gut gelaunt war auch Gibbs. „DiNozzo, McGee sagt mir, dass ihr was rausgefunden habt." seine Stimme klang dabei so hart, dass McGee, schon jetzt Angst vor der Reaktion hatte. „Ähm... ähm, also ich ..." „Hast du was oder nicht, McGee?" „Äh... nein Boss... Ich geh zu Abby, vielleicht braucht sie Hilfe." und schon war er Richtung Fahrstuhl verschwunden. „DiNozzo?" Tony, der gerade McGee hinterher gesehen hatte, drehte sich zu Gibbs um. „Äh ja Boss, also ich habe nochmal mit den Freunden der beiden gesprochen und da ist raus gekommen, dass beide sich mit einem gewissen Justin Blake getroffen haben." Während er das sagte holte, er das Bild von Blake auf den Bildschirm. „Er war mehrmals Vorbestraft, bekam aber immer nur Strafen auf Bewährung." beendete Tony seinen Bericht. „Und warum ist er noch nicht hier?" fragte Gibbs. „Weil wir ihn bis jetzt nicht finden konnten! Aber Abby ist dran!". „Verdammt such ihn und nimm McGee mit und schick Ziva her!" verlangte Gibbs. Tony nahm seinen Rucksack „Ja Boss, aber Ziva hat einen Auftrag vom Mossad, sie kommt heute nicht." Bevor Gibbs reagieren konnte, war DiNozzo schon beim Fahrstuhl angekommen und überlegte, wie man einen Mann finden sollte, der wie vom Erdboden verschluckt war, aber vielleicht hatte Abby ja was raus bekommen.

Er wollte gerade aus dem Fahrstuhl steigen, als McGee in ihn hinein rannte. „Verflucht Bambino, kannst du nicht gucken wo du hinläufst?" „Ähm... sorry, aber Abby und ich wissen jetzt wo Blake ist! Wir haben ihn mit Hilfe eines Programms gefunden, dass ..." Tony unterbrach ihn „Lass es! Ich versteh eh kein Wort, von dem was du sagst! Und jetzt komm, lass uns diesen Kerl herbringen, damit Gibbs seine Wut an ihm auslassen kann." sagte er und ging zum Wagen. „Ach und ich fahre." „Ach was." murmelte Tim, Tony der das gehört hatte, fragte „Hast du was gesagt McGeek?" „Vergiss es." antwortete McGee und stieg in den Wagen. „Zurzeit ist er in einem Internetkaffee und liest seine e-mails." sagte er und gab Tony die Adresse.

Sie wollten gerade aussteigen und in das Kaffee gehen, als Tonys Handy klingelte. „DiNozzo." „Ja Boss. Wir bleiben dran." Tony legte auf und stieg wieder in dem Wagen. Tim sah ihn verwirrt an. „Jetzt steig ein, wir sollen ihn beschatten und nicht festnehmen. Befehl von der Direktorin." „Na toll." stöhnte McGee, als er wieder im Wagen saß.

Nach etwa einer halben Stunde verließ Blake das Kaffee und stieg in sein Auto. Tony ließ den Motor an und folgte dem Wagen. „Auf was sollen wir eigentlich achten?" fragte McGee. „Die Direktorin glaubt, dass er mit Waffen handelt, wir sollen versuchen sein Versteck zu finden." antwortete Tony. „Warum bist du eigentlich so angepisst? Sag bloß, du hattest was vor?" grinste Tony. „Nein, aber ich kann mir was besseres vorstellen, als den Tag mit dir in einem Auto zu verbringen." erwiderte er. Tony musterte ihn kurz „So schlimm bin ich jetzt auch nicht, ich kann auch nett sein." „Jaha, aber nicht zu mir." sagte Tim und sah aus dem Fenster. Dass er immer ganz nervös wurde, wenn er mit Tony alleine war, musste der ja nicht wissen. „Jetzt schmollt er." murmelte Tony und konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Wagen von Blake.

Sie folgten Blake bereits eine dreiviertel Stunde, Tim kannte mittlerweile sämtliche Filme, bei denen es um Verfolgungen ging, als der Wagen in einen Waldweg ein bog. Tony fuhr gerade aus weiter, damit es nicht zu auffällig wurde und drehte dann nach einer Weile um und bog ebenfalls in den Weg ein.

„Oh Shit! Ich glaube das war ne Falle." , „Ach glaubst du wirklich Bambino? Da wäre ich nicht drauf gekommen."

Vor ihnen standen fünf bewaffnete Männer, als Tony zurück fahren wollte, stellte sich ein Wagen in ihren Weg. Einer der Männer öffnete die Tür und hielt McGee eine Waffe an den Kopf. „Ich an eurer Stelle würde jetzt ganz schnell aussteigen." befahl einer Männer. Tony wollte gerade seine Pistole greifen, als der Kerl sagte „Das würde ich lassen, sonst weilt dein Kumpel gleich nicht mehr unter den Lebenden." Tim sah erschrocken zu Tony und dieser ließ die Waffe fallen und beide stiegen aus dem Auto. Sobald sie ausgestiegen waren, wurden sie von den Kerlen durchsucht. „Hey Boss, das sind Navycops, sollen wir sie abknallen?" fragte einer der Männer, der sie durchsucht hatte. „Hm... Nein, nein ich denke wir sollten sie zu uns einladen. Lasst Waffen, Handys und Ausweise im Auto und lasst es verschwinden." befahl Blake, stieg in seinen Wagen und fuhr weg. Kurz darauf, spürten Tony und Tim einen Schmerz im Nacken, als die Männer sie mit einem gezielten Schlag ausnockten.

Tbc...

Freu mich über FB ;)!


End file.
